


谁是第一个糖人？

by yunse



Category: tangren-All Medie Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunse/pseuds/yunse





	谁是第一个糖人？

第十五章、第一次  
两个人都热得不行了，互相把衣服都脱了。  
余剑锋先伸手捏了捏陆昀的臀部，“屁股真翘，腰好细，喜欢死你了！”  
两个人在沙发缠了好一会儿，都觉得对方的家伙离爆炸不远了。  
这时余剑锋不知道从哪变出一小瓶润滑剂还有避孕套。  
陆昀睁大了眼睛，“你啥时候买的？”  
“再不用就过期了，几乎天天揣着。”余剑锋低头亲了亲陆昀的龟.头，上面有点透明液体，他伸出舌头舔了舔。陆昀身子一抖，妈的，好爽，跟用手就是不一样。  
余剑锋低笑着，把润滑剂倒在手上。然后就把一根手指探进了陆昀的后穴。陆昀吓了一跳，啊了一声，有点疼，主要是有种异物感，特别奇怪。  
余剑锋也不说话，继续用手指抽插转动，过了一会儿，又变成两个手指，三根手指。他的手指特别灵活，甬道里的内壁几乎都被触摸到了。他一直死死盯着陆昀的表情，突然触到一点，陆昀似乎用鼻子哼了一声，腰一软，双腿不自主地夹住了余剑锋。余剑锋见状，马上把自己的大家伙顶在了陆昀已经被弄得亮晶晶的穴口。  
余剑锋慢慢地先把龟/头塞了进去，陆昀又哼了一声，他可以很清楚地感觉到性/器进入身体的过程，并不舒服，有点奇怪，好在并没有想象的那么疼。  
余剑锋慢慢地往里蹭着，似乎一点儿也不着急。等到完全进去时两个人都出了一身汗。  
“疼就告诉我，宝贝！”余剑锋一边吻他一边轻轻地抽插着，额头上全是汗，可是他知道不能着急，陆昀是第一次，弄不好会伤了他。  
等陆昀适应了家伙的大小，余剑锋逐渐加大了力度和速度，并且越插越深。抽插了一阵，他又开始慢慢地磨着某处，陆昀就不可抑制地叫了起来。  
“嗯……啊……呜呜……不要。”陆昀的两颊像两团火烧云，眼睛微眯，睫毛微颤，似乎还挂着一点水气。  
“你还真敏感，我的宝贝。”余剑锋渐渐地由摩擦那一点，变成了用力地戳那一点。  
陆昀大声的叫起来，腿大开着，脚趾兴奋地蜷缩起来。  
“叫的真好听，接着叫。”余剑锋吻着陆昀的脖子，喉结，胸脯，乳头，一直托着臀部的手，挪到前面攥住了陆昀翘翘的阴茎。  
陆昀被弄得全身发烫，感觉像快要烧开的水，立马就能咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。他不由自主的扭着腰，配合着余剑锋抽插的节奏。余剑锋越插越快，像个机器人似的一刻也不停。  
陆昀觉得脑子里像有礼花喷射，瞬间几道彩光，下面就射了，喷到了两人小腹之间。  
余剑锋觉得同时陆昀的穴口紧紧的绞了他一下，一哆嗦，也射了。  
“小骚货，第一次就这么浪！看下次我不操死你！”说着俯下身咬了陆昀嘴唇一下。  
“原来做爱这么舒服的，我这二十年白活了。以前你咋不告诉我呢？”陆昀喘着粗气，脸红红的，身上全是汗。  
“我可不早想告诉你了，可是又怕你觉得我是个色狼，不喜欢我，忍得可辛苦呢！”余剑锋不舍得起来，也不舍得抽出来，就那么趴在陆昀身上，慢慢地抚摸着陆昀的身体。“你身材真好，皮肤好滑，摸着真舒服。”  
陆昀用手臂勾住余剑锋的脖子，脸贴着脸。“你真好，还好我没有错过你，喜欢你！”  
余剑锋支起来一点身体，看着陆昀，“你好像是第一次说喜欢我呢！哎，你真不能这么看我，这是赤裸裸的勾引，我会把持不住吃了你的。”  
陆昀大笑，“你不是刚吃完么？”  
“还想吃，太好吃了。”余剑锋的吻像雨点一样落在陆昀的身上。  
两个人吻着吻着又硬了，余剑锋换了一个套套，直接就插了进去。  
陆昀比之前敏感多了，直接就嗷地一声叫了出来。余剑锋像个不知疲倦的钻头不停地钻来钻去。陆昀已经被插得兴奋地不行了，不自主地夹着他。  
余剑锋一只手托着他的腰，一只手托住他的屁股，把他抱了起来。陆昀紧紧地搂住余剑锋的脖子，生怕掉下去。余剑锋一边走一边上下托动着陆昀的屁股，陆昀觉得自己的肚子都要被戳穿了。每个毛孔都爽到不行。  
他们一路来到浴室，余剑锋站到镜子前，“小宝贝，你看看镜子，你在被我操呢！”  
陆昀抬眼一看，自己的屁股里正插着他的粗大的阴.茎，还一动一动的。自己身上汗涔涔的，皮肤是粉红色的，两条腿扣在余剑锋的腰两侧。余剑锋的后背肌肉特别漂亮，汗液淌得一道一道的。  
陆昀觉得眼前的景象真是羞耻至极，可是又不舍得撒手。趴在余剑锋身上小声嘟囔着，“回屋吧，这里好亮啊。”  
“我就喜欢看着你，看着你操你。”余剑锋也是紧紧抱着他不肯撒手。  
最后两人释放出来时都累得不行了。余剑锋搂着陆昀在浴室里洗了半天，才出来。  
陆昀在余剑锋卧室就睡着了，睡醒时天已经黑透了。余剑锋正好进来想叫他起床吃饭。


End file.
